Once Upon a High School
by mulberry16
Summary: AU fic! It's back in time to sixth form for Ruth. Will her final year of school bring some surprises? Rating may change in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**This fic - or bits and pieces of it - has been sat on my computer, untouched for a year. It originally started from a conversation with Jan, DD, and I think Em and Jess on the Spooks site...if I have missed anyone off that list then apologies! Anyway, I started writing then got stuck and became convinced it was unfit for publication. But in honour of a certain peas special day, I am taking a very deep breath and posting. **_

_**Emma - Have a wonderful day/week/year my lovely, this is for you.**_

_**Thanks Katie for the beta.**_

* * *

**ONCE UPON A HIGH SCHOOL**

Ruth glanced in the mirror that stood in the corner of her cool, shadowy attic bedroom and sighed, smoothing down her skirt with cold shaky hands.

Another house move, another new school. Another term of being a misfit, the new girl. Another set of attractive, well dressed, sporty, popular girls with their lap dog boyfriends to peer at her disdainfully and then totally dismiss her when she, as she inevitably would, aced her assignments and rose to the top of the class. Another group of teachers to adopt her as their pet, which made her cringe every time it happened.

At least there were only fourteen months of school life to go. Surely her parents were unlikely to move again before her A-levels and after that she would be free. Freedom. University. Three or four years studying a subject she loved in a centre dedicated to teaching that subject. Oxford was her first choice, with its glorious architecture, hundreds upon hundreds of beautiful books to immerse herself in and hopefully a greater number of like minded students than she had come across so far in her school career. Maybe she would finally find a kindred spirit.

Sitting down on the bed, she leant forwards to pull on the mid calf length tan boots, then straightened, adjusting her precious necklace – a present from her Grandmother – around her neck. Touching the charm like adornments once each in turn settled her and reminded her of her strength. It wasn't like she couldn't do this, merely that it was all so tedious, repetitive, and she longed to break the cycle. Be someone greater than the class swot, challenge her mind a little more than the five A – levels were doing and possibly set aside the loneliness that would sweep over her in waves at unexpected moments.

Standing up she afforded herself a last look in the mirror, running a hand through her glossy, chocolate coloured hair which fell to her shoulders in a shining wave. She briefly wondered about make up then decided against. Too many relatives and friends commented on the depth and colour of her eyes, she didn't need any more attention being drawn to her today as a result of highlighting them.

Grabbing her canvas bag, she stepped through the door, pulling it to behind her.

* * *

Harry glanced in the mirror that hung on the wall in his small, shadowy hallway and sighed, running his hands down the front of his beige chino's.

Another rented house, another new school to add to his list. Another term of being the newbie, a misfit. Another set of attractive, well dressed, sporty, popular girls to eye him up and down like a piece of meat at an auction, with their lap dog boyfriends glaring at him and making immature threatening noises if he so much as asked the girls a question. Another group of class swots to attach themselves to him like a pet, which made him cringe every time one of them stuck their hands up first in class or offered to gather up assignments from around the classroom for him.

At least there was only a year or so to go. Surely MI5 couldn't keep him waiting any longer than that? He would never have believed such a ridiculous system could exist within the security services before. Harry shook his head. They wanted him; he knew that. He had breezed through every test and exam required, even the bloody psych evaluation. But then had come the phone call; "Dreadfully sorry Mr Pearce……………internal politics and all that…………another 18 months before we can offer you a post most suited to your talents………….understand if this alters your desire to join us but we are very keen to maintain communication with you."

So he was continuing to pay the bills by supply teaching. A year. Just another year or so, and then freedom. Free of never being in one job long enough to get to know the students properly, to teach them as well as he felt he could. Free to start the career he had wanted and dreamed about for so long.

Reaching behind the door for his beloved coat – a gift to himself on receiving his first pay check – he pulled it off the hook and draped it across his shoulders. It wasn't that he couldn't do this merely that it was so tedious, repetitive and he longed to break the cycle. To be starting to climb the ladder of his chosen career, instead of treading water. He so much wanted to make a success of himself, and perhaps, he thought, he might even find a kindred spirit.

Adjusting his coat he took a last look in the mirror, running a hand through his golden springy curls. He wondered briefly about a tie then decided against it, he didn't need any more attention being drawn to him today by appearing too smart. Picking up his brown leather briefcase he stepped through the door, pulling it to behind him.

* * *

Please review - all help will be gratefully received!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Its still your birthday Em - I wrote three chapters for you so I hope you enjoy this one too!_**

**_This chapter came about from a long ago convo with Gem regarding the idea of Ruth in St Trinians uniform...so the scene is being set. Your wish is my command! ;)_**

**_Thanks Katie for the beta._**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ruth stood quietly, and she hoped unobtrusively at the back of the form room, watching her new peer group and letting the noisy chatter wash over her. Behind her, the large open windows overlooked an attractive expanse of green lawn broken up with swathes of long weedy grass and dying daffodils which had enjoyed a torture free few weeks of flowering over the school holidays.

"Quiet please!" A tall, middle aged lady with a booming voice cried, as she walked in through the door. "I do not expect to arrive to this level of noise every morning. Especially from a group of young adults who are apparently considering themselves old enough to drive, marry and most of whom who will be leaving home in just over a years time!" She paused for breath, sending pointed looks towards five or six of the twenty odd seventeen year olds gathered in the classroom. "Now please take your seats."

Ruth slipped into the chair nearest her, noting the surge of movement as friends attempted to sit together in their little cliques. Trying to forget the dreadfully embarrassing fact that this appeared to be a sixth form with a very strict uniform code, something which neither she nor her mother had thought to check up on, she concentrated on reading the other members of her class. It was very easy to place the class jokers and layabouts even without the tutor's comments and glances, their body language said it all. The over confident, over exaggerated swagger as they threw their legs over a chair and leaned back, stretching their legs out beneath and crossing them at the ankles. The gum chewing whilst tapping a pencil against the desk in rhythms Ruth thought she vaguely recognised. The self satisfied smirks they shared with their peers.

"Welcome to a new term" Mrs Williams said in a gentler voice as a couple of stragglers took their places behind the remaining empty desks and the level of noise lowered to a hum. "Has everyone had a lovely Easter?" Nods and gruff ascents echoed around the class. A shy looking blonde haired boy of medium height caught Ruth's attention as he shared a blushing smile with his long red headed neighbour, reaching for her hand surreptitiously beneath the table. Obviously some holidays had been better than others she thought ruefully, remembering the packing cases, the long motorway journey, the attempt to make her latest bedroom more familiar and welcoming by dotting it with books, ornaments and photographs.

"Before I take register," Mrs Williams's voice interrupted Ruth's thoughts, "I wanted to take this opportunity to remind you where my room is if you want or need any help over the next few months. This term is going to be a hard one for all of you," she continued in a kind, friendly manner. "Most of you will already have your heads down revising for the AS levels you're taking, University choices are looming for those who wish to continue their studies further after next year, including Open Day visits, interviews and possible exams. And then there's the driving lessons I know many of you are involved with – one of the reasons I'm walking to school at the moment!" she chuckled. "What I'm trying to say is that you have a lot on and if you feel you want some guidance or an ear to bend then my door is always open."

_Gosh!_ Ruth thought. She'd fallen on her feet here. That certainly hadn't been the tone the teachers had used in her last school. Maybe the next year wouldn't be so bad after all.

As her teacher opened the register in front of her and started calling out the names Ruth drifted, her mind suddenly full of graceful spires, cool green courtyards, ceiling high shelves filled with books, informative lecturers and attentive inspired students. Evenings spent sat bunched up on single beds together with friends, chatting over a bottle of cheap red wine, chocolate and strong black coffee.

"Evershed, Ruth?"

"Miss Evershed!" Ruth's head snapped up and a blush stained her cheeks as she felt the weight of over twenty pairs of eyes upon her. So much for remaining unobtrusive!

"Yes Mrs Williams?" she replied in a quiet voice.

"Stand up please."

_Oh God!_ Ruth reluctantly pushed herself up into standing.

"Class, I'd like you to welcome our newest arrival Ruth Evershed," Mrs Williams waved her hand in Ruth's direction. "Ruth joins us from Harrogate, North Yorkshire where she gained twelve A star grades for her GCSE's, including the highest grade in the country for English."

Ruth's face was burning. Why did teachers feel the need to do this? It didn't help.

"Hopefully the fact that she failed to find out our uniform policy is just a small lapse of her initiative and she will return on sparkling form and in the correct dress tomorrow?" Mrs Williams finished her mild rebuke questioningly as snickers reverberated around the classroom.

Horrified to find herself the centre of attention so early on, on her very first day, Ruth reacted in a way that surprised even her when she was to look back on those final months of schooling, years later. She stood up and rushed out of the classroom.

* * *

Harry stood quietly, and, he hoped, unobtrusively behind the tutor in the doorway of the form room, watching the year 9 students and letting the noisy chatter wash over him. Behind him, the corridor lay echoingly empty, the last teenagers having managed to drag themselves reluctantly into their various classrooms to begin the new term.

"Quiet please!" The tall, middle aged gentleman raised his voice as he stepped over the threshold, Harry following behind him. "This level of noise is simply unacceptable at this time on a morning," he paused to emphasise his next point, "particularly from a group who feel themselves mature enough to be choosing their GCSE subjects this term. Now please take your seats!"

Harry perched on the edge of the nearest desk, noting the surge of movement as small cliques attempted to sit together. Trying to forget the slightly embarrassing fact that this appeared to be a school with a very strict uniform code, for teachers and pupils alike, including ties, and he had purposefully discarded his that very morning in favour of a more casual approach, he focused on trying to read the body language of the students in front of him. It was easy to pick out the class jokers, and those who were unlikely to take an active part in learning, even if he hadn't noticed the teacher sending pointed glances at certain members of the class. Their general demeanour, combined with the gum chewing and insolent tapping out of popular chart rhythms told him all he needed to know.

"Welcome to a new term," Mr Masters said, in a clear and distinct, though not overly loud voice, as a couple of stragglers slid into the last few empty seats. "I trust everyone has made the most of their Easter break, and are feeling fully refreshed and ready to work?" A mixture of nods, shrugging shoulders and grumbling noises reflected around the class and Harry spotted a few sly grins passing between a small group in the third row. Some holidays had been better than others, he mused, remembering the slimy yellow walls, and the amount of paint it had taken before he could start to make the new place feel more familiar by dotting it with his meagre possessions.

As the teacher opened the register and began to call out names, Harry drifted, his mind suddenly full of high tech offices and cool corridors, of terse expressionless bosses who issued new challenges for him to rise to. Of calm, quick thinking colleagues who could melt invisibly into a crowd without drawing suspicion. Of Friday evenings spent dissecting the week over a pint of real ale and a bag of crisps in the pub.

"…………..introduce you to Mr Harry Pearce"

"Mr Pearce?" Harry's head snapped up, eyes narrowing and lips piercing together in an attempt to cover up his embarrassment at being caught dreaming.

"Mr Masters?" he acknowledged the older man, moving from his perched position and rising to his feet slowly.

Mr Masters directed his focus back towards the class. "Students, I am delighted to welcome Mr Pearce to our school. He will be joining us as long term cover for Miss Stewart, your History teacher, who unfortunately is unable to rejoin us at present. We send her all our good wishes, for a full recovery. Mr Pearce will also be helping out with the PPE syllabus to assist Mr Grace, who, as you are all aware, was appointed deputy head recently."

Harry sighed, was he really going to have to go round every single class in the school to be introduced like this. It wasn't necessary. Far better to just let him get on with teaching, he could introduce himself perfectly ably, he was sure.

"Now if we can manage to find him a tie, then I think he will be ready to join us in twenty minutes time for this morning's assembly" Mr Masters turned away from the class, towards Harry. "If you head to the secretary's office then she will be able to help you out."

Harry thought about protesting, but decided against whilst in front of an interested class full of 14 year olds. _Was it really essential to do it this instant?_ He thought as he stepped out of the classroom, pulling the door closed behind him and wondering if he could remember his way back to the main entrance.

* * *

reviews make my day - even if they are critical, it means I can hopefully improve!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok - so I forgot to make this clear at the beginning of the fic. Because its an AU fic, I have seen fit to move Ruth into the future and so give her a mobile phone, and GCSE's instead of 'O' levels. Sorry for not making that clear earlier. I also forgot to say they're not mine. shrugs.**

**Thanks Katie for the beta. **

**Chapter 3**

_Great! What a way to draw attention to yourself on your first day_, Ruth thought, angry with herself as she bowled along the corridor, head resolutely tipped forward so that her brunette locks swept over her face, hiding her burning cheeks. Not only had she totally overlooked the uniform situation, but then to actually leave the classroom following her tutors comments…….she shook her head and swatted at her hair in an ineffective attempt to brush it aside so that she could see where she was going.

Roughly scooping the strap of her bag back onto her shoulder, thereby halting the threatened downward slide to the floor, Ruth mentally replayed the morning's events back, culminating in her hurried exit moments earlier.

_Why? Why had she run like that?_

Ok, so she didn't like being in the limelight, but under normal circumstances her reaction would have most likely been a blushing, mumbling, apology followed by an attempt to bury herself in her books until the earliest opportunity she could find to change into the appropriate attire. She doubted anyone would have given her a second thought. Instead, every student in that class now had a very clear picture of who she was. It would be around the whole school by the end of the day no doubt, and Mrs Williams quite probably felt she was not only ill prepared but ill-mannered as well.

This latest move must have affected her more than she had realised. _Get a hold of yourself Ruth_, she chided, as she rushed along the empty corridors, trying to keep her bag on her shoulder and sweep her hair behind her ears and not fully succeeding with either.

A moment later, the bag and all its contents were strewn across the shiny surface of the corridors floor, sudden exhalations of breath accompanying the loud clatter of her books and phone, and purse and pencils which echoed around the hallway as she walked straight into a solid obstruction.

A person sized obstruction.

A warm, broad shouldered, distinctly masculine sized obstruction, on whose chest her hand still rested, exactly where it had landed as they had collided.

_Breathe;_ she thought distractedly, her fingers curling reflexively as she registered a strong rapid heartbeat through the soft material of a cream shirt.

* * *

_Great! Not exactly the best initial impression to make was it?_ Harry thought, frustrated and a little bit angry with himself as he strode along the corridor, running his hand through his springy blond curls and taking little notice of which direction he was heading in. Not only had he totally overlooked the uniform policy, but then for Mr Masters to actually suggest he leave immediately to rectify the situation………….he shook his head and pinched the centre of his brow that was threatening to deepen.

_Why? Why had the teacher decided that the ideal time to draw attention to Harry's tie-less state and casual suit was in front of a class full of students? _

_Had he really only just noticed?_ Harry had been in school for over an hour and no-one else had seen fit to comment. _Was this some elaborate, and rather stupid, in his opinion, "test the new teacher routine" that was a normal occurrence in this school, or did Mr Masters have a problem with young, intelligent supply teachers? Or northerners? Or perhaps just him!_

He doubted any of the students would have given him a second thought. Instead, every student in that class now had a very clear picture of who he was. And Mr Masters quite probably felt he was ill prepared and too laid back in his attitude.

_Get a grip Harry_, he chided himself, realising he was now in an unfamiliar part of the school, having continued his pacing down the hallway whilst deep in thought. Looking back and forth he tried to work out if he could trace his way back to the point he went wrong or if it was better continuing in this general direction until he came to somewhere he recognised. He wasn't sure he was going to be successful with either, he thought ruefully as he continued moving.

A moment later, the combined sound of exhalations of breath, and the contents of a bag hitting the floor, shattered the silence of the previously peaceful hallway as his forward movement along the passage came to an abrupt stop, his way blocked by an obstacle.

A person sized obstruction.

A warm, feminine shaped obstacle, with shining brunette hair, which covered her features. And whose delicate hand still rested on his chest where it had landed seconds ago.

_Breathe_; he thought distractedly, registering his elevated heartbeat beneath her gently flexing fingers as they caressed his cream shirt.

**I hope you enjoyed this - please let me know either way!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This will be the last chapter for a few weeks as I am off on my hols. Hope you enjoy reading it. **

**For Em and Katie pea - who make me giggle whenever I talk to them, or read their imaginative, and brilliant fics. **

**Thanks Kate for the beta.**

**Chapter 4**

"S…sorry," Ruth stammered, drawing in a long shaky breath and finally managing to successfully sweep the hair away from her face; looking up at the man in front of her as she did so.

Carefully avoiding making direct eye contact, more through embarrassment than anything else, her gaze slowly travelled over him, taking in the Botticelli like blond curls, the slight crease in the middle of his eyebrows which looked to her like it was fond of deepening, and the plump lips which, according to the latest gossip magazines could be described as bee stung, although, maybe that was only when referring to women's lips she mused.

He was, she speculated, maybe fifteen years older than herself, was of average height, and from what she could tell beneath his casual chino's and short sleeved, open necked cream shirt combination, he kept himself trim through some sort of regular exercise.

Caught up in this slow appraisal of the man she had careered into, Ruth had failed to acknowledge the hand that remained comfortably attached to his chest, absorbing the reverberations of his heartbeat through her palm as it calmed from its initial shocked response to a strong and steady beat. But as he cleared his throat, her eyes were drawn back up his body, passing over her hand, and Ruth was pulled back to reality instantly. Horrified, she snatched her hand away as if burnt, but then found herself at a loss over what to do with it, and the pleasant tingling feeling which continued to travel up and down from wrist to fingertips.

_Who was he?_ She wondered, loosely clenching and unclenching the sensation heightened hand absently. He wasn't wearing the dark suit and tie that appeared to be the teachers unofficial uniform here, but neither did he look anything like a student, or secretary…………..or dinner lady! Ruth giggled at the thought, despite the awkwardness of the situation, then noticed it had caught the mans attention.

"You're laughing?" His statement was pitched almost as a question.

"Sorry," She instantly recognised the Yorkshire lilt to his voice as he spoke, having spent the last few years of her life surrounded by similar accents. Posh Yorkshire, she mused, remembering the phrase used by her friend from Barnsley whenever she had visited her in Harrogate.

The man in front of her chuckled, a wonderful, deep rumbling sound, and Ruth realised she'd spoken aloud.

"Well it's been a while since I've heard that description with regards to my accent. Are you from the north yourself?"

Ruth smiled and shook her head. "No, at least not originally. I have just spent the last couple of years in Harrogate though."

"Ah," the man nodded. "Beautiful part of the country."

"It was……is," she agreed.

Silence fell, and Ruth shifted uncomfortably. She was unused to making small talk, but for some reason, neither did she want to take her leave and terminate contact with this intriguing stranger.

"Harry."

"What?"

"My name is Harry."

"Oh, yes. Ruth……, I'm Ruth." She berated herself inwardly for stammering. Why was it she either babbled, or lost her ability to communicate entirely at exactly the wrong moments?

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ruth." He replied, sounding like he meant it. "Now, I wonder if you could help me find the secretaries office in this maze of a school. I appear to be slightly lost."

"Yes," Ruth nodded enthusiastically, having once more to sweep her hair back as it dislodged itself from behind her ear and fell across her face in a shining wave. "Yes, of course, it's this way."

* * *

"S….sorry"

Harry watched as the young woman softly stammered an apology, whilst struggling to keep her hair away from her face. Beautiful, he thought distractedly, noticing how the filtered sun from the skylight above caught it here and there, highlighting the rich brown tones.

Unmoving, he allowed his eyes to linger in an unhurried appraisal of the stranger, sensing, more than seeing, her do the same.

Her hair had now been successfully pinned behind her ears to reveal smooth, soft pale skin and delicate lips which, in spite of the circumstances, held a hint of a smile in them. She was petite and slender beneath the blouse and soft brown skirt which floated around her boots, and he felt she could be aged anything from about fifteen to twenty five. Not that he would ever speculate openly. It didn't matter what age you suggested a woman might be, it would offend them somehow.

Harry cleared his throat, trying to swallow the amusement that accompanied the thought of how often she must get asked for proof of age in pubs, wondering even as he did so, why his mind had leapt to images of this unknown female, buying drinks with him, in his favourite Yorkshire pub.

The sudden withdrawal of her warm hand from where it had comfortably rested atop his heart, snapped him back to the reality of the empty school hallway and he mourned its loss, contemplating if she did too, when he caught the movement of her fingers as she gently rubbed her thumb and fingers together.

_Who was she?_ He considered. She wasn't wearing the more sober clothing that he now realised constituted the teachers uniform, but neither did she look anything like a school student. Perhaps she was a new supply teacher, like him, caught off guard by the strict policy, or was on placement from university.

Even as the thought of how much brighter this woman might make staff meetings, the sound of her barely suppressed giggle interrupted his minds ramblings.

"You're laughing?" he asked, hearing her quiet apology, and then laughing out loud himself, as she repeated an almost forgotten, but well used phrase from his youth. There had been a lively rivalry across the regional boundaries that made up the largest county in England, but unusual for anyone this far south to either know or care about it.

A couple of sentences of small talk and silence fell again, Harry wondering whether she would lift her eyes to meet his as she moved from one foot to another as if about to take her leave.

"Harry," he blurted out into the quiet, unusually anxious all of a sudden, to draw out the conversation and find a reason to keep talking to this beguiling young woman.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ruth," he continued, following her answer. Such a tired, overused expression, but he really meant it this time, and he enjoyed rolling her name around in his head, whilst asking for directions, stuffing his hands deep into his pockets to prevent the sudden desire to sweep her hair back for her when it fell across her face as she nodded her assent.

**Please review - it means a lot, and any ideas are welcomed. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Firstly, apologies to anyone who was reading and enjoying this, for taking so long to add new chapters. I hope you enjoy this one. **

**This is/was for Katie peas birthday - which I hope was terrific. Good luck honey for next week. I shall be thinking of you.**

* * *

**Chapter5**

Ruth stood and watched as the man, Harry; she corrected herself, disappeared into the secretary's office, giving her a brief smile as he turned to close the door carefully behind him.

Turning around dazedly, she looked along the hallway towards the stairwell from which they had emerged moments earlier. _What had just happened there?_ She had never experienced anything close to that in her life before. _But what did it mean? Did it mean anything at all?_

Glancing back over her shoulder, she saw the office door still closed, noticing the suns rays slanting in onto the welcome mat by the main entrance just beyond it.

Air; she needed some air.

Walking outside, Ruth found a low stone wall and sank down onto it, lifting her face to the warm spring sunshine and breathing deeply before allowing herself to drift back.

They had wandered down to the main entrance together exchanging a few pleasantries here and there, but for the most part in a companiable silence. Harry had been the perfect gentleman, moving ahead of her to hold open the door to the stairway and although few words had been spoken, Ruth had felt far from uncomfortable. But then they had reached there destination, and as Harry held his hand out in a polite farewell gesture, Ruth had finally raised her eyes to his.

The jolt which had run through her body as their eyes met had been like……, well she didn't feel able to describe the effect on her. Electricity was the word that sprang to mind, though she felt sure that it wasn't strictly accurate since you rarely came across victims of electric shocks who would say their experience had been pleasant. And hers had; unsettling perhaps, but pleasant nonetheless.

_Had he sensed same surge?_ Her inexperience with the opposite sex made her unsure, despite the rational side of her brain telling her that he wouldn't have held her stare in the way he had if he hadn't been aware of some connection.

Holding his gaze, an action which was unusual for Ruth, but unavoidable, so captivating was the way he was looking at her with his chocolate brown eyes, she had tentatively reached out her own hand to join his. Almost in slow motion, her hand had inched slowly to where his waited patiently, and Ruth had sucked in a breath in expectation of touching him again, letting it out in a sudden rush when the moment was broken by a group of first years noisily appearing around the corner, being shown the way to the sports hall by their teacher.

After that, Ruth had shyly backed up a step, gesturing vaguely in the direction of the school office and blushing when he refused to release her from his gaze, even as he nodded an acknowledgement and thanked her for her help.

Ruth shivered as the sun disappeared behind a cloud, reminding her of the time, and why she was out of her classroom in the first place. Standing, she brushed her skirt down and walked slowly back through the main entrance, surprising herself with the level of disappointment she felt on finding the office door open with only the forty something year old, dyed blond secretary inside. _Oh well_, she mused. It was no use spending a lot of time mulling over the experience. Harry was a total stranger and their paths were unlikely to cross again in such an intimate way.

* * *

Harry smiled as he turned to slowly close the door behind him, trying to catch Ruth's eye again as he did so, and giving himself time to process his thoughts before the secretary asked him why he was there.

_What was that about?_ That had been such a powerful moment and he would say he had very rarely, if ever, been accosted by so strong a connection in as brief a period of time.

Glancing back over his shoulder, he could see the secretary waiting expectantly, a slightly puzzled expression clouding her features as she watched. Behind her, the sun was casting a welcome glow through the window which looked onto the car park with its decorative planters and low stone walls, arranged as they were to help break up the monotony of concrete and paving, and cleverly draw the eye back to the beautiful stonework of the building in which he was now stood.

Ok, so why was he in here? Taking a deep breath he carefully arranged his features to smile at the older lady sat behind her desk, and then opened his mouth to explain what he was looking to borrow from her. Understanding dawned and she immediately stood and moved over to the large filing cabinet in one corner of the room, pulling open the bottom drawer to reveal a few dozen or more ties in a variety of muted colours and traditional patterns. As she pulled out one tie after another, to hold up against Harry's light chino's and cream shirt, Harry allowed his mind to wander back to the mysterious young woman he had met in the upstairs hallway.

It had taken, what felt like a lifetime, in reality mere minutes, for him to catch her eye and it had been so worth it. They had been standing at the entrance to the stairway, only ten yards from their destination, after making their way through the maze of corridors at a relaxed, some might say dawdling, pace. Prompted, Harry felt, by the extension of his hand towards her, which privately was more an excuse to touch her again, than a gentlemanly gesture. But whatever the reason, Ruth had made eye contact with him and he had been lost.

His heart had jumped into his throat, his stomach turned flip flops alarmingly and his fingers had tingled madly in anticipation of her touch as he drowned in eyes that were the colour of the deep ocean on a still grey winter's day. They appeared depthless, and beautiful, and, noting the sudden flash and the pupil dilation before her eyelashes swept down briefly to disguise it, he would say she had experienced a similar physical reaction.

Harry was almost surprised when she continued to hold his stare, and the tension in his body was almost unbearable as he saw, with the corner of his eye, her hand slowly inch out to meet his.

When the children came bowling around the corner, their teacher trying hard to maintain some kind of order, Harry could have cried. He stubbornly continued to hold her gaze but knew, as she blushed and withdrew, that their connection was broken and the moment lost forever.

"Mr Pearce?"

"Huh? Wha….?" Harry turned his response hurriedly into a cough as he snapped back to reality, noticing the secretary's undisguised impatience and narrowing eyes, and holding a hand up in apology as he covered his mouth with the other.

"The ties, this is the last of them. Have you seen one you like?"

"Oh, yes of course. I'll take that one." He reached out to take the proffered tie, the final one in the selection, a mid blue grey colour with darker spirals and swirls running through it. It did not match his trousers at all, but was less formal than the remainder of the selection and somehow reminded him of Ruth's eyes.

Stepping back into the corridor, Harry did a quick sweep of the empty area, swallowing his disappointment at the lack of her presence. Maybe they would meet again though, he thought.

If it was meant to happen, then it would.

**Please review :)**


End file.
